The present invention is concerned with N-carboxyanhydrides of hydroxyphenylalanines and their use as antihypertensives.
L-3-(3,4-Dihydroxyphenyl)-2-methylalanine is a known antihypertensive agent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,023). .alpha.-Methyltyrosine is known to be useful for treating hypertension caused by pheochromocytoma. N-Carboxyanhydrides of various amino acids, including tyrosine and phenylalanine, are also known. (See "Synthetic Polypeptides", C. H. Bamford et al., p 53-58, Academic Press, New York, N.Y., 1956).
The N-carboxyanhydrides of 3-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-methylalanine and .alpha.-methyltyrosine are novel compounds having pharmaceutical activity.